Yatori Week
by Scales of Boredom
Summary: 7 Prompts, 7 days. Day 1: Fate "Two people connected by the red string of fate are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical thread may stretch or tangle but it will never break." Yato never believed in Fate nor Destiny. He didn't believe that crap about the red thread or string or whatever. So why? Why is he pondering it now?


**Yatori Week, Day 1:** Fate

**Summary: **"Two people connected by the red string of fate are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical thread may stretch or tangle but it will never break." Yato never believed in Fate nor Destiny. He didn't believe that crap about the red thread that connects you with your, so called "_soul mate_", the one your destined to be with. So _why_? Why is he pondering it now?

* * *

"Two people connected by the red string of fate are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical thread may stretch or tangle but it will never break."

Yato never believed in Fate nor Destiny. He didn't believe that crap about the red thread that connects you with your, so called "_soul mate_", the one your destined to be with. So _why_? Why is he pondering it now? He has always believed that the future depends on the decisions you make and the paths you take. Wasn't that the reason that made him believe that if he wanted to change who he was, he could?

He, after all, hates the fact that he was born into the world with the purpose of killing. Granting people's horrible, terrible, and terrifying wishes. That's what he did. The God of Calamity, that's who he was. But he changed that. He wants to become a god who will make others happy, and he's doing it - albeit slowly. He changed, and he changed by himself.

But then this… this _human_, a mere mortal, came crashing into his life, and saving his ass many times in the process. Hiyori Iki. She was his very first follower who stuck with him, the first human to stay with him in all of his years of loneliness. Yato, Yukine, and Hiyori were all lounging around in Kofuku's living room as always this afternoon. Yukine and Hiyori were studying as usual, and Yato… Yato for once was quiet. He was simply observing them. That was when he first noticed it, well he wouldn't say first. Maybe, the first time he actually acknowledge the thought. It felt like he saw Hiyori many, many times before. He tried to remember numerous times but when he finally came to his senses and become aware of his surroundings again, it was already late and Hiyori was about to head home.

Yato offers to walk her back, but she kindly declined with that stupid yet beautiful smile of hers, - he refuses to admit as to how much that smile is sucking him into her even more - saying as to how she doesn't want to bother any of them. He wants to insist on walking her home but her eyes, her pink eyes, just captivated him in that moment. He feels the warmth creeping up from his neck to his cheeks.

It was never until his head hit the pillow when he finally remembered. Now, here he is, laying down and wrapped up in his warm and comfy blanket. He finds that whenever he just ponders about things (or when he's just embarrassed and wants to hide away from the world), he often wraps himself from head to toe in his blanket. Yato closes his eyes, replaying as much memories of her as he can. Well, memories of what he thinks are the reincarnation of Hiyori.

It finally came to that he had met Hiyori over and over through the hundreds of years, but never really paid much attention to her. He realized all those small things that she had done to help him… But then was it really small? He recalled one of his memories of her back in the Heian Period. She found him injured and blighted in the forest as she was gathering herbs for her father. She nursed him back to health, and he wished to have been able to observe her face more, but his eye sight was also affects due to the blight spreading too much throughout his body. However, there is one thing he remembered. Her beautiful and captivating eyes. They were a shade of pink, almost purple, just like… Hiyori's.

Maybe there was a reason why he and Hiyori have crossed paths every new era that he manages to survive through. Maybe out there, out of his knowledge of the of existing gods, Fate and Destiny really do exist. Maybe they had tied the red string of fate around the two of them from the start.

He may be a god, but he still wishes. He wishes that if it really was true, that the person on the other side of this red thread that he has been forever tied to, would be Hiyori. No matter how painful it is, because all he wanted is to stay by her side as much as he can.

(He also realized later that night, that Hiyori manages to sneak herself into his mind at night ((He refuses to admit that she's on his mind more often than that)).

* * *

**A/N:** How was my first Noragami and Yatori fanfiction ever? Please tell me what you think~ Constructive Criticism are always welcome.

((Also, this was written on my ipod, so I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors))


End file.
